thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
List of episodes when Bear looks for Shadow
Episodes Season 1 * Home is Where the Bear Is (Upstairs Hallway) * Water, Water Everywhere (Upstairs Hallway) * Why Bears Can't Fly (Upstairs Hallway) * Share, Bear (Downstairs Hallway) * Working Like a Bear (Downstairs Hallway) * Picture This (Upstairs Hallway) * Back to Nature (Outside in The Otter Pond) * The Big Sleep (In the Downstairs Hallway with the removed Guy and Horse on yellow rooftop portrait) * Clear as a Bell (Upstairs Hallway) Season 2 *A Good Way to Help It (Upstairs Hallway) *Dress Up Day (In the Upstairs Hallway) *Tutter's Tiny Trip (Upstairs Hallway) *Buggin' (Downstairs Hallway) *The Way I Feel Today (Upstairs Hallway) *You Go, Ojo! (Upstairs Hallway) *Smellorama (In the Downstairs Hallway) *Afraid Not (with Bear's friends) *Scientific Bear (Outside in The Otter Pond) *Bear's Secret Cave *Boys Will Be Boys (In the Downstairs Hallway) *What's Mine is Yours (Outside in The Otter Pond) *When You've Got to Go! (Upstairs Hallway) *Lost and Found (Upstairs Hallway) *Friends at Play (By the back door) *It's All About You (By the back door) Season 3 * You Never Know (Upstairs Hallway) * Up, Down, All Around! (In the Upstairs Hallway) * Back to Water (Downstairs Hallway) * Read My Book (Downstairs Hallway) * I For-Got Rhythm!? (Somewhere in Bear's Bedroom) * Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air (In the Upstairs Hallway) * Marketing Bear (Downstairs Hallway) * Our Neighborhood Festival (Upstairs Hallway) * The Fairy Tale Ball (In the Upstairs Hallway) * Words, Words, Words (Upstairs Hallway) * Bear's Book Nook (Downstairs Hallway) * The Yard Sale (Downstairs Hallway) * Can You Help? (Downstairs Hallway) * The Big Ballgame Bonanza (In the Upstairs Hallway) * Stormy Weather (Downstairs Hallway) * Go to Sleep (A different place that is something Downstairs Hallway) Season 4 * The View from You * Playing with Best Friends (Downstairs Hallway) * A Trip to the General Store (Outside the general store) * Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday (Outside the general store) * Love Day (In the Upstairs Hallway) * Bear Takes You to School (In the Upstairs Hallway) * The Winter of His Content (Downstairs Hallway) * A Really Kwanzaa Holiday (Downstairs Hallway) * Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (Upstairs Hallway) * A Very Hanukkah Holiday (Upstairs Hallway) * Animals in Our House! (Downstairs Hallway) * The Baby's Here! (Upstairs Hallway) * The Quiz Legendary (Upstairs Hallway) * Making Changes (Upstairs Hallway) * Big Blue Home of the Brave (Up in the living room ceiling) * To Clean or Not to Clean (In the living room) * Bear's Big Pajama Party (In the living room) Season 5 *Something to Do, Tutter (In the Upstairs Hallway) *The Scavenger Hunt (In the Upstairs Hallway) *Bear's Big Holiday (Downstairs Hallway) *Dismay to Rocko (In The Otter Pond) *This is Your Life, Bear (In Ojo's Room) Season 6 * Lost Basket (Downstairs Hallway) Season 7 * Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery (In the Upstairs Hallway) Season 8 Season 9 * Woodland Wedding (In a tuxedo room) * Midnight Memory (In the living room) Season 10 Category:Lists